The Never Series
by WayWard Childe
Summary: AU season five. A series of short fics about a romantic relationship between Fred and Spike, starting from Hellbound.
1. Never Felt Like

**Title: Never Felt Like…**

**Spoilers: Season Five of Angel.**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Fox.**

'I saved her; Bloody hell! I saved a slip of a girl I hardly know, and gave up my chance. My chance to feel a woman, to taste blood, to smoke a fag, to see Buffy.' Spike finishes sadly. Spike walks around Angel's empty office and stops by the window staring intently into the night.

'I should of let her die, no I couldn't do that, I just wanted to do that. But I couldn't see her die while I unlived. No you sodding wanker you wouldn't want her to die either. Yea but if it was one of the others like Wesley or Gunn, I would of let them die in a heartbeat, right? Bugger! No I wouldn't. DAMMIT! I've become such a fucking Nancy boy! Do Nancy boys say fuck? Is this what a champion goes through? Facing decisions that mean everything and getting the losing end of the deal. Am I a champion?' Spike asks himself.

'You know I never felt like a Champion before, not even when I died to save the world or was it to save the girl? There's no conviction when I tell Angel I'm one, no spirit when I tell it to the others, I didn't believe it when Buffy said it and handed me an honorable death. I never felt like a champion till some slip of a girl needed me to save her, and I did it without question. I did it without her asking me or paying me or promising a chance at love.'

Spike stops his mental rant and stares at the window, searching for a reflection he knows he'll never find. He starts to think about the past, his relationship with Buffy, the Texas beauty working late in the lab, and finally his future. Suddenly he turns sharply and heads to the lab, passing through walls just to get there quicker. He finally ends up in Fred's lab and sees her in her office asleep with her head resting on her desk. Spike slowly walks into the office and hovers above her for a few moments. Spike's not sure what to do till he sees a pen and some paper. Concentrating his best, Spike grabs the pen and writes Fred a note.

When Fred finally woke up about two hours later the first thing she noticed was something was written in very elegant handwriting on her notepad. Fred shook the cobwebs lose and picked it up and smiled as she read:

I never felt like a Champion, till I met you.

-William

"It's true you know." Spike's voice floated through the air. Fred slowly looked up and her heart sped up just a bit, Spike had a feeling that she wasn't scared of him.

"Spike" she exhaled the word like he was the reason her breath was caught, because he was. Spike slowly made his way over to Fred.

"Just be quiet for a moment and stay still, I need to concentrate." Fred became stilled, wondering what he would do, hoping for one thing. Spike slowly cupped her cheek with his hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He slowly losses concentration and forces himself to pull back, just a little.

Fred's breathing was a little heavy as she looked into Spike's blue sapphire eyes. No matter how happy she was at that moment a question formed at her lips. "What about Buffy?"

Spike frowned slightly before answering, "Luv, Buffy's my past. Took me a while to figure that out, but she and I we can't go back. Even if I got my body back, more pain then love. And I'm so tired of Pain."

"So what am I? Your future?" Fred asked.

Spike smiled and said, "That's what I'm here to find out."

And then Spike kissed her again.

-Fin


	2. Never Made Love

**Title: Never Made Love**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Fox.**

**Notes: Sequel to Never Felt like. Set during an AU destiny. Ya know because if Never felt like happened, then things would happened a bit different wouldn't they. Begins moments after Spike opened the box that flashed and made him corporeal.**

Spike was touching Angel's chest, "Hey I can feel!" He exclaimed in pure excitement as he continued to touch Angel's chest, ignoring the outraged and confused expression on Angel's face.

Annoyed, Angel pushed Spike's hand away, "Hey. Stop touching me."

Spike quickly took Angel's mug of blood and started drinking deeply, ignoring Angel's protest. 'God! This tastes great! I can feel I'm back. I can fight, I can eat, I can feel, I can…'

"Wait a tick." Spike said, bringing himself out of his mental rant. Spike whip's his head towards the corridor that leads to Fred's lab. "Wait…a…tick." He say's each word slowly. A Big grin plasters Spike's face as he faces Angel and a newly arrived Gunn. "I can feel."

Gunn raises an eyebrow and a mischievous glint in his eye, "Just figuring something out, Bleach Boy." Out of the whole AI gang, only Gunn and Lorne were ok with Spike and Fred's relationship, after Spike saved Fred and lost what they thought was his only chance at being corporeal. Well it put Spike in Gunn and Lorne's good graces.

"Yeah." Spike said hurriedly, "See ya later, Charlie boy." Spike shouts and runs off towards Fred's lab, a distant "Don't wait up!" could be heard. Gunn chuckled and turned to face Angel. Angel wore a scowl on his face.

Gunn just shook his head, "Man, you can not tell me you have a problem with this."

When Angel didn't reply, Gunn only sighed. "He saved her life! He gave up what he thought was his only chance to be corporeal!" Angel's scowl only deepened. "Look, Angel, it doesn't even matter does it? Fred's a big girl now, she makes her own choices and decisions." He finishes a bit sadly

"But, but he's Spike."

"Compelling argument. I guess we know why I'm the lawyer now." Gunn said with amusement and walked off.

Angel gave a frustrated sigh, and looked around, just now noticing the phone have gone haywire. "Harmony! What's wrong with the phones!"

Fred's lab… 

Spike rushes into the lab, accidentally knocking over a female assistant. He gave a rushed "Sorry, pet." Before continuing at break neck speed towards Fred's office door. Not wanting to seem like an eager child, Spike slowed down before reaching her door, swagger was now in full effect. Spike pushed the door open, and saw Fred frantically working on how to fix the phone.

"Do you know what's wrong with the phone?" She yelled over her back, not noticing that it's Spike who opened the door.

"Can't say that I do, Pet."

Surprised, Fred whirled around with a coy grin on her face, "Hey, William."

Spike gave her one his rare soft smiles, "Hello, Gorgeous."

Fred blushed; she still did that every time he called her gorgeous, or beautiful. Spike asked her once why does she blush when all he does is speak the truth. She blushed even more and simply replied, "Because when you say it, it's sound like sin."

Spike smiled a bit more of a wicked smile as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek. She gasped as his cool flesh touched her flushed cheek. The sensation was simulating to say the least. Before she could even ask what was happing, he began to kiss her, a deep passionate kiss, and for the first time they could truly feel it and taste it.

When Fred finally needed some air they broke the kiss, but stayed close. Both of them were panting, one out of need, another out of habit.

"You taste like cinnamon and…tacos." The last bit was said in a bit of confusion, but them a mischievous grin formed, "You taste good." He purred.

Still panting, Fed asked, "What? How? When? Yum." The last word was stated.

"Corporeal. You taste good. Don't know. A couple minutes ago. Ditto."

"Ok." She breathed, at this point not caring why Spike's corporeal, just damn happy. They began to kiss again; the searing passion of the kiss rivaled their first. Shortly, Fred began to squirm, but it went unnoticed by Spike. Fred's eyes shot open as blood started to pour out of them. She put her fingernails on each side of Spike's face and began to tear his flesh. Spike yelped and pulled back.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing, you crazy bint!" His accent seemed to become thicker then it had been in years. Spike looked into Fred's eyes just to see them bleeding and her lack of lucidity. She picked up a lamp and was about to swing it at his head. "Oh." Was all he could say before he bolted out of the office and closed the door. He rested his forehead on the door; four identical trails of cut flesh were dripping. "I always fall for the crazy ones."

Spike rushed back to the lobby to find Angel and Gunn still there.

"Angel, Gunn!" He shouted as he ran up to them. "Something really weird is…" Spike trailed off as he saw several Wolfram and Hart employees with bleeding eyes attacking other people, and the few sane ones restraining them all. "Ah, don't really have to say anything do I?"

"Nope." They replied in unison.

"Right. Look we got to get some tranq's for Fred. She's all eye bleeding and I don't want her bashing her head in." He then rubs his cuts thoughtfully, "or mine."

A few hours later at Sirks office… 

They're all huddled around Sirk's desk listening to him prone on about the Shanshu and the cup of perpetual torment. But Spike's not listening at all; he's just sitting on the couch with a knocked out Fred in his arms. He lightly brushed a kiss over Fred's forehead thinking 'Everything's going to be all right, pet. I promise. Not going to let you fall.' He's going to keep this promise, Spike tells himself. 'Not going to fail the girl, not this one.' Angel suddenly rushed to the door but stopped, he turned to look at Spike expectedly.

Spike started to feel Angel's gaze. Spike looked up to see Angel staring intently. "What?" He asked gruffly.

Angel looked a bit nervous, "Well the only way to stop." Angel waved his hand around the trembling building and "Is for the Champion in the Shanshu prophecy to drink from the cup and-"

"And you expected me to do what? Race you for it? Fight with you to see who's better?"

"Yeah." Angel said a bit awkwardly.

"Well if you need to drink the Powers that be's moonshine, and wither in agony forever to prove you're a Champion, go ahead an do it. See this." He gestured with his head toward Fred. "She's all the proof I need, that I'm a Champion."

Angel's face darkened with an array of emotions, anger, jealousy, confusion, and finally envy. Envy because Angel use to be that, he use to know he was a champion, and now everyday he wakes up and questions it, his place in the world, and finally his mission. Angel didn't responed to Spike, couldn't really, so he simply just walked out of the door.

A few hours later, Angel's Office… 

A weary and broken looking Angel walked into his office. Everyone looks up, except for Harmony, who's doing her nails while sitting on his desk, and Fred who's still drugged and being held by Spike.

"You look like hell, man." Gunn said while staring at the stricken Angel.

"Yeah, well is a cup of perpetual _torment, _not a cup of perpetual Bunnies. Although I knew someone that would find Perpetual torment with bunnies."

To tired to insult Spike, Angel looked up, his eyes looked broken. He simply said, "It was Mountain Dew."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on, mate! Mountain dew's not that bad."

A few hours later, Fred's Apartment… 

Fred groggily opens her eyes and blinked rapidly. She was on her bed, wrapped in comforting blankets, with a leather wrapped arm resting protectively over her body. She turned her head slightly and began to smile when she ended up staring into a pair of blue eyes.

Fred loosened her hand and cupped Spike's cheek, "William." She murmured.

Spike smiled back, "Hello, cutie."

Fred smiled as she rubbed her hand up and down his cheek, but soon gasped as she noticed cuts down his face. Fred sat up and began to inspect him, "Oh my gosh! What happened!"

Confusion marred Spike's face. "You don't remember?"

"Well, I remember us kissing, and then…no I don't remember."

"Well…" he drawled. "It seems me coming back to flesh, was causing the world to fall apart. My very presence was upsetting the balance, always was a rebel." He say's smugly. Fred gives him a goofy grin and swats him on the arm. Spike grins and continues on with the story, "The whole reason the phones were going off was because of me, and well a few people went crazy. Their eyes started bleeding and they would rant their suspicions and insecurities or some rot. Anyways, it all had to do with that soddin Shanshu prophecy. Some wanker named Sirk started prattling on about this cup of perpetual torment. Whichever vampire drinks from it, well they're the one in the prophecy."

"So you and Angel raced for it?" Fred guessed.

Spike shook his head, "No, he went off to play cape crusader, I stayed with you. Had to make sure you were alright." Spike shrugged. "If he needs to feel torment for the rest of his life to feel like a champion, let him feel it. Told you already, your what makes me a Champion."

Fred blushed at his words.

"So to make a story short, cup was a fake, Sirk ran away and Angel's brooding."

"Wow" Fred breathed. "So pretty much a normal day?"

Spike smirked, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok, so you've answered every little question except for, who scratched your face?"

Spike looked a little nervous, "Well, when we were kissing, your eyes started to bleed and went you insane and…"

"Oh My Gosh! I did that to you!" Fred exclaimed in horror.

Spike began to chuckle as Fred babbled out an apology, amusing at first, but as Spike's first day back to the land of flesh, he had other things on his mind.

"Fred, luv." He tried to get her attention as she continued to apologize and inspect his wounds.

"Winifred." He tried, but she was too consumed in inspection, finally Spike grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down into a searing kiss. The kiss quickly became more passionate and as time went on, clothes started to disappear, hands started to roam. The night was new for Spike, it was a night filled with passion. Although passion wasn't new, he's always had passion and even received it, but this was different. It wasn't violent or hard, the passion was tender and soft, slow and fast all at the same time. That night, that time with Winifred was like poetry being spoken through their bodies, all the things he wanted to do with Buffy or any woman he loved, what he _really _wanted to do, he did it with Winifred.

As morning came they finally began to rest, their naked bodies intertwined a single sheet covering their forms.

"I love you, Winifred." Spike whispered into her ear.

Fred's heartbeat sped and little butterflies started swarming in her stomach. This was the first time he said those words. And she's been waiting, waiting for so long to hear them and return them.

"I love you too, William." She said softly.

Spike couldn't help the brilliant smile that graced his face. After a hundred and twenty years, he wasn't a dirty secret and he wasn't second best. After a hundred and twenty years, it was finally love.

And as Fred began to drift asleep; Spike lowered his head to her ear and whispered one last truth before they drifted off.

"I never made love, till I loved you."

**Fin**


	3. Never Let go

Title: Never let go

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Fox.**

Note: Set during Damage

Spike felt light headed, as he lay slumped against the wall. His head shaking from side to in groggy and shaking movements as he slowly gained consciousness.

'Bloody hell.' He groaned in his mind as his eyes squinted open slightly, his vision too blurry to see what was right in front of him. The day started to slowly come back to him…

_Flash back…Winifred's Office_

Spike was sitting in Fred's chair, his feet propped up on her desk. Hands behind his head and he quickly dozing off. He's been waiting for two hours for Fred to get out of the meeting and he just knows Angel's holding it longer to torture him. 'Just because the bloody pillock ran off like a nancy boy to get that fake cup, doesn't mean he has to take it out on me.' Spike's thoughts drifted as he edged closer and closer to sleep.

Beep Beep Beep!

Spike's cell phone went off suddenly and started him so badly his chair flipped backwards and he slammed his head onto the wall.

"Ow!" He yelled sharply, followed by "Bugger." As he looked at his cell phone. Spike flipped the cell phone open.

"Yeah Doyle? What do you want? I was finally getting a good nights rest." Spike stated gruffly into the phone.

"Vision." Lindsey McDonald stated urgently into the phone. "Some girl possessed with a demon at a local hospital. She's gonna do some damage, man."

Spike rolled his eyes, "It's always urgent with you bloody powers. (Mockingly) Save this girl in the alley. Stop this demonic possessed person. Save the world from an apocalypse. Blah, blah, blah."

"Spike." Lindsey yelled.

"Right, right. I got it. Stop girl." Spike snaps the phone off and pulls himself off of the floor.

The blonde vampire started to dust himself off, cracked his neck. Mentally preparing himself to go out and face the world. Putting on his airs of cocky bravado that he doesn't need to wear around Fred. When he's allowed to be William and not thought little for it, even in his own mind. Spike swaggered out of the office door, and told Fred's assistant, Knox, that he was going out on business. And that he'd be back soon.

_A few hours later…_

"You're alive! You're alive!"

Spike cringed as he heard the all too familiar voice belonging to the geek with the over active imagination. His cringe soon turned to disgust and a just a little bit of fear, when 130 pounds of Star Wars loving flesh smashed his body and wrapping arms around him.

"My therapist told me I was holding on to dreams…"

Spike briefly heard as he was looking ready to puke. The one thing that kept him from throwing Andrew across the room was the sight of his Winifred, her very presence keeping him calm.

Spike soon felt a hand glide up his cheek, before he slapped it away.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" Spike yelled angrily.

Andrew shrug sheepishly , "Um? Happy you're alive?"

Spike sighed angrily, "Well keep the bloody happiness inside your pants alright, Frodo?"

Spike shoved his way past Andrew and headed towards Fred. Half way there he turned around. "You're Rupert's top man?" Spike asked incredulously.

Andrew seemed to stiffen and square his shoulders, as if he was given some important title. A whole aura of confidence seemed to take over him.

"That's right. An I'm also the elephant man and the Walrus!" Andrew then seemed to turn pink and he flew through clouds.

Present…

Spike shook his head groggily and violently, as he still stayed slumped against the wall. 'Don't think these drugs have worn off yet, mate.' Spike thought. He could feel the drugs slowly wearing off, and a throbbing pain in his arms. His vision still too blurry to remember see any more then an inch in front of him. Faint low moans of his name were being heard, but his memories soon took over again.

_Flashback…._

Spike felt the pavement before he felt the pain.

"Ugh." Spike groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. Andrew was laying on the ground motionless, and Dana was running in the other direction.

"Spike, Spike!" Fred's voice was calling him from afar.

Spike turned his head towards the other direction Dana left. Fred was running down the alley. Stumbling a bit on her high heels. Lab coat flowing around her from the wind.

"Spike, baby are you all right." She asked as she knelt beside him. Her hands roaming over his body to check for wounds.

Spike grabbed her hands softly but firmly. "I'm all right, Gorgeous. Faced Slayers before hadn't I?"

Fred nodded her hair shakily; her eyes innocent like a child, almost reminding him of Dawn for a minute.

"I just got worried." She replied.

Spike's hand went to the side of her face, thumb softly tracing the outline of her cheek as he once again stared in awe. No matter how many soft words, how many public kisses. No matter how many nights of making love, it still never ceases to amaze him. She loves him, she cares for him, and she'd fight, die, and live for him. Just like he would for her.

Spike stands up, Fred standing up with him. "Ok love, I'll be back soon. Watch the boy."

Spike turned to leave, but soon heard footsteps follow him. Spike turned around to see a determined Fred following him. He opened his mouth to object her presence, but she just put up her hand and said.

"No."

Spike sigh, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

_Present time…._

Spike could hear his name being choked between sobs distantly. The drugs were running their course, leaving his system. His vision was clearing up, the sobs was sounding closer, clearer. The voice belong to his…

"Love?" Spike asked gruffly, the small of salt heavy in the air.

"Oh god Spike. Spike…oh god." Her sorrowed tones, made Spike's heart ache. It wasn't the only thing aching though, his arms were in a level of pain he's never experienced before. He tried to move his fingers, but found that he couldn't. Fearing that he was paralyzed Spike slowly lifted his arms in front of him and to his horror, he found from his mid forearm and up to be completely cut off.

"No…" His words died almost before they left his mouth, soft and quiet as they passed his lips. Horror etched on his face.

"Can't hurt anyone anymore. No more hurting little girls." Dana said as she came out of the shadows. The crazed look in her eyes as she held the bloody surgical saw tightly in her hand.

"Bloody bint. Never hurt girls like that. Bad man, but I've never…" His words were struggling as he continued to stare at his arms. The sobs were getting louder and Spike tore his vision away from his arms. He turned to see his Winifred chained to a pillar. Tears flowing down your cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. Her body shaking with tears as she cries, chains rattle as she continues to shake.

Spike saw Dana in the corner of his eye start walking towards Fred.

"To love a monster, you must be a monster. Cut of the head, cut till there's only dust." Dana said as she got closer to Fred.

"She's human! Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything!" Spike yelled as he attempted to get up. The pain so great that it made him fall to his knees.

Dana turned to Spike her eyes far away. "Ask me again why I could never love  
you. Everything about you is wrong."

Her words stunned him to silence. Words sliced to his very core.

Dana resumed her walk to her destination. Saw gripped tightly in her hand.

"Till there's only dust." She repeated.

Spike eyes sparkled gold as he looked up. His body help up by his elbows, blood dribbling out of his sawed off forearms. They say there's a point beyond pain, where it no longer matters. The only thing you feel is what needs to be done, what needs to be accomplished. Sod pain, sod all else. Spike sprinted and dove towards Dana, feet first. Spike kicked Dana's feet out from underneath her, knocking her down to the ground and her weapon out of her hand.

They both get up at the same time facing each other. Dana wearing Buffy's look of determination, Spike wearing his classic cocky grin. Dana threw a right hook that Spike ducked. Dana tried to kick Spike in the stomach but he jumped back before her foot could connect.

"Too slow slayer." Spike said cockily.

Dana growled and leaped forward. Spike spun out of the way and smashed his elbow into her face. His knee comes up and bashes her ribs. Just as his knee went up again and smashed into her face, Angel came busting through the door.

"Dear god…"He whispered in horror as he saw the armless vampire fighting the deranged slayer with a series of kicks, elbows, and head butts.

Dana got a lucky kick and sent Spike flying to the wall; Angel was about to rush in when all of sudden Spike leapt back into the battle. He gave Dana a hard head butt and then latched his teeth into her throat. Spike's foot snaking around hers causing her to fall backwards.

Angel was so mesmerized by the fight that he didn't move when Spike started to drink Dana. He'd never seen anything like it before, he once said that Spike wouldn't stop till everything in his path was dead. It wasn't till tonight that he remembered how true that was. Angel never thought of it before, but over the years he's though less and less of Spike as a warrior, a vampire, or a childe. He'd never thought of Spike being a champion either. Never considered that out of the many foes, Spike's faced him and Buffy at the same time yet he's still around. Spike by himself is a stale mate with two champions. Because in this world you don't lose till you die… or turn to dust. Angel forgot one thing in the last one hundred years. Drusilla's visions were _never_ wrong. She saw it he forgot it.

Spike finally took his fangs out of the insane slayers neck. The pain now returning as his victory was complete. He started to pull himself over to his Winifred. His head going to lay in her lap as his energy left him.

"Oh baby. Please be all right." Winifred whispered, tears still running down your face.

Angel cautiously stepped closer to the body of Dana.

"Is she…" his words trailed off as he looked over to Spike.

Spike shook his head. "No just enough to knock her out." His voice low and tired.

"Are you…" Angel's words trailed off again.

"I will be." Spike said.

Soon Wesley, Andrew and an entire strike force entered the basement dwelling.

"Ah well you stopped her then Angel. Good work." Wesley said as he kept his eyes focused on Dana's limp body, willing himself not to see Spike being cradled by Fred.

"Actually it was Spike, brought her down by himself. And yes she's alive." Angel answered Andrew's question before it was voiced.

Wesley's eyes narrowed when he heard who stopped the slayer. "Spike but he's." He stopped immediately when he saw Spike's condition. A look of wonderment passed over his face as he saw then armless vampire being cradled by _his _Winifred.

"Oh my god! Spike" Andrew screeched in horror and then instantly rushed to his hero's/sexual fantasy (because we all know he has a hard for Spike) side.

"Oh your beautiful hands! Gone! This is more tragic then when Professor X was cloned and placed in a body that could walk, just to have a boulder fall upon him and cripple him once again. And like you a ghost who once couldn't touch, once again face a similar fate. Oh you sexy British professor X, why should such tragedy happen to such a beautiful creature?" Andrew finished his tirade by caressing Spike's cheek. Spike, Angel, Fred, and Wesley are staring at Andrew as if to wonder what planet he came from and if it would break intergalactic laws to just kill him and throw him in a river.

"Ow!" Andrew screeched and retraced his hand. "You bit me!" He accused.

Spike shrugged his head indifferently. "Well…yeah."

Angel looked around the room and reassumed leadership position.

"You!" He pointed to some of the Wolfram and Hart Swat. "Get the girl and take her to a containment cell. You, get a gurney for Spike, and you get those chains off of Ms. Burkle. Someone contact the mystics and tell them we have some arms to reattach." Angel watched satisfied as they all did what he said. He looked down at Spike with a little bit respect in his eyes, and a lot of potential brooding.

_Few hours and a surgery later…._

Spike opened his eyes slowly and quickly squinted them as he felt the room to be too bright. His lips parted slightly as he slowly turned his head to the side. To his surprise he found his Winifred resting in a chair, her hand lightly clasped onto his, her head resting on the side of the bed.

"Gorgeous." He said softly. He watched with concern as she stirred but kept her hand over his, her whole body moves and trembles with awareness that he's awake, but her hand never leaves his.

"Spike?" She asked his hope before she opened. Her eyes opened and an effulgent joy shone in their eyes. "Spike." She confirmed, as a watery smile broke across her face. "Oh Spike." Her voice thick with emotion as she buries her head into his chest. Her hand planted firmly on his.

Spike flinched when he tried to raise his hand to comfort her. "Baby, It's ok. Luv, I'm all right." He soothed.

Her head shook from side to side franticly. "No it's not! I almost lost you. I almost…I was awake when she did it. When she sawed into your arms. I screamed so loud and she didn't stop or flinch. And...I don't know what I'd do without you. I…Love…you." Her words could barely be pronounced between her sobs.

"Shhh Winifred. It's ok, I'm better now. Can't get rid of me so easily." He tried to joke, but it didn't work. Her tears only continued. Spike tried with all of his might. His fingers clasping around hers, his thumb rubbing circles into her hand.

"Shhh. Just don't let go. Never let go and everything will be all right." Spike continued.

Fred stared at Spike's shaking hand as he forced himself to clasps hers, just to keep her calm.

"Handsome man saves me from the darkness, saves me from my loneliness. Saves me from my broken heart." Fred whispered almost too low for Spike.

Confusion marred Spike's face. "What, Luv?"

Her hand grew tighter around Spike's.

"I love you, William." She said with a sleepy sigh as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Winifred."

Angel stared on solemnly from the doorway, where he's been for the past two hours. Unmoving as he watched over his Wayward Childe and friend rest. And for a moment he couldn't see the slayer of slayers or the broken girl who was once trapped in Pylea. For one single moment he could only see two bright and kind souls, intertwined.

_Airplane over Los Angeles, same time…_

Andrew nervously held the phone, waiting for an answer on the other line.

"Hello?" A female voice said from the other end.

"Hello? Buffy? I have something to tell you…"

End


End file.
